Generally speaking, money transfers are real-time transactions in that a transaction begins when a sender initiates the transaction at the time the money is to be sent to a receiving party. For example, a money transfer may be utilized in an emergency setting such as when a receiving party has an immediate need for funds. In such a transaction, a sender initiates a money transfer transaction and provides the funds to a money transfer agent. The agent may then provide a transaction code or some other form of transaction identifier to the sender. The sender will then provide the transaction code or identifier to the receiver. With this code the receiver may enter an agent location and complete the transaction and receive the transferred funds.
Some real-time money transfer transactions occur on a more regular basis. For example, some money transfer customers have family or other dependent parties who have come to rely on regular money transfers to meet their respective needs. Such money transfers may occur proximate to the time that the sender receives a paycheck, thereby providing a steady stream of financial assistance to the receiving party. In many instances these transactions are sent from a family member who may be thought of as a breadwinner for other family members in a foreign country. These family members are often highly dependent on receipt of these regular money transfer transactions. Further, there are several villages, cities, and even countries in the world wherein regular money sent from breadwinner relatives accounts for a meaningful part of their gross domestic product. For example, retailers in a community where its citizens are dependent on foreign financial inflow may be required to purchase goods in reliance on, and corresponding to the timing of, these regular money transfer transactions. As such, there is a potentially drastic impact on relatives receiving such funds and their corresponding community during instances when these regular transfers either cease or become uncertain.